An Interesting Day
by MeiFokko
Summary: Serena is getting ready for the day in a room in the Pokémon Center. But what happens when she takes a little longer to get ready then she should have? Ash will give her attitude, thats what. But how will Serena react to that? Read to find out! Amourshipping One-Shot!


Hey everyone! Do you know what time it is? No, it's not adventure time... It's fanfic time! Sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded, I've been so busy. But the important thing is that I'm uploading now, and it's Amourshipping. Like always. Anyways, it's story time! And I don't own Pokémon, nor the characters, blah blah blah. Enjoy.

Serena's P.O.V

My morning started with waking up in a room in the Pokémon Center. I started to think about what today would be like. I knew we were going to be walking all day, to get to another town of course, but I really want something interesting to happen. I think that everyday. Instead of sitting around thinking about what the day would be like, I finally got up and got dressed. Then, I let out my Fennekin and Pancham, so I could groom them. I think Pokémon should always look their best too. After I finished grooming my Pokèmon, I took a look in the mirror and realized I needed to do my own hair. So I sat down and picked up my brush. At that moment, I heard a knock on the door.

"Serena? Are you ready to go?"

That was Ash for sure.

"Almost. I'll be ready soon." I replied.

"Okay."

So I continued to get ready. I brushed out my hair and put on the same pink hat I always wear. Then I looked around the room. My things were scattered everywhere. Just great, now I really need to rush. I grabbed handfuls of stuff and threw them in my bag. Then I heard someone knock on the door again.

"Serena, are you almost ready to go yet?"

Obviously Ash again.

"Yeah, I just need to-"

"Pick a cute outfit?"

Well that was slightly rude. If he wants to play that game, then we will.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. I'm just gathering my things." I said coldly.

He didn't reply to me, which probably meant he went downstairs to wait with Clemont and Bonnie. I put the last of my stuff away and finally headed downstairs.

"Sorry I took so long." I told everyone.

"It's okay. It gave me time to decide on which route we should travel on." Clemont said.

"And it gave me time to groom Dedenne!" Bonnie said cheerfully.

I smiled.

"Okay, we can finally leave now!" Ash shouted.

What's with him? I said I wanted and interesting morning, not an aggravating one...

"Right..." I replied.

We started walking.

The whole time, Ash pretended like nothing had happened. He talked to me, like always, but I ignored him. I don't even know why what he said bothered me so much. Maybe cause I love him? Maybe. Possibly. Ok, definately. Before I knew it, the sun was setting. Bonnie was tired, so we decided to set up camp. It was just like every other night. We set up our tents, Clemont made dinner, and we ate it. After that, it was dark, so we went into our tents and went to sleep. I couldn't really fall asleep, so once I thought everyone else was, I went out for a walk. I didn't really walk too far away, cause I quickly found another wide open space. I sat down on a log and just stared at the stars. Then I heards leaves crackle behind me, and I quickly turned around. I saw Ash standing there.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked.

I nodded. So he came and sat on the log with me.

"Listen Serena, I feel bad about what I said this morning."

He looked right at me. I looked at him. I couldn't help but notice how pretty his chocolate brown-eyes were.

"It's okay but... I'm the one who should be sorry. I was over-reacting about the whole thing." I told him.

"It's okay, Serena. Anyway, lets just put this whole thing behind us, okay?" He said while taking my hand.

I blushed.

"Okay..." I replied.

I layed my head down on his shoulder.

"I love you, Serena."

...Where'd that come from all of a sudden?

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You're different from other people, I like that. Your also very pretty, and cute."

I blushed. I never would have thought in a million years that he actually thought that about me.

"I love you too." I say.

"Why's that?"  
>"Because you're you."<p>

He laughs.

"Like I said, you're really cute."

Then he kissed me.

Then he hugged me.

This really was an interesting day.

~End~

Did you like it? Let me know! Until next time, stay awesome! :D ~MeiFokko 


End file.
